The Last Breath
by Akina Sachi
Summary: Holy Roman Empire leaves to fight a battle. This is the story of his death.
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Roman Empire watched the waving Chibitalia as she got smaller and smaller from his carriage. His heart filled with even more sorrow than he thought possible when he saw her disappear from his sight. All his dreams for his future with her seemed like an endless crypt of hopelessness.

But he couldn't think of that now. He had a battle to win. If he ever wanted to see Chibitalia again, he would have to emerge victorious. He went to talk with his soldiers about the battle plans.

"The ship is ready," the soldier reported dutifully, "The ship is waiting for your command."

The Holy Roman Empire inspected the ship like a good captain.

"The starboard **(right side of the ship)** is dirty," he said without emotion because without Chibitalia, his heart was a constant weight in his chest.

The head of the crew blushed a deep crimson, "Oh! I'm sorry, sir! I'll send someone on that right-"

"No," The Holy Roman Empire interrupted, "I'll do it myself."

"I assure you there is no need of that, sir! We have a very good crew on the ship that can take care of that for you, sir!"

"Like I said, I will do it myself," The Holy Roman Empire said with more authority.

"Yes, of course, sir," The head of the crew said sheepishly.

The Holy Roman Empire silently walked to the starboard and got out the deck brush that Chibitalia gave him as a farewell present.

"_Take this and think of it as you would me," _That's what Chibitalia said to him right before he left.

The Holy Roman Empire took the deck brush and walked to the starboard. He remembered all the times he saw her at his house, sweeping the floors with this exact brush.

"Holy Roman Empire!" The voice of Chibitalia filled his ears. But she sounded distant. He looked around. There was no one there.

The Holy Roman Empire knew he was hallucinating, and continued sweeping. He felt a wave of lethargy and fell asleep.

_"Holy Roman Empire, why did you leave me?" Chibitalia asked, her eyes wet with tears._

"_I have a battle to fight," The Holy Roman Empire answered, "But I'll come back as soon as it's over."_

"_Promise?" Chibitalia cheered up a little._

"_I promise" He replied. Although he couldn't predict the outcome of the war, he wanted her to be happy._

The dream slowly faded as he found himself trying to stay. He awoke to find that instead of Chibitalia looking at him, it was his Chief Advisor of War.

"Sir, we have landed in the designated place for the war," his advisor said, "We will be getting off the ship shortly."

"Very well," Holy Roman Empire replied, "Please bring General Desman to me."

General Desman came shortly after. As his most incompetent general, he had some _important_ tasks for him.

"I have an important task for you to carry out, General," Holy Roman Empire said.

"Yes, sir! What is it?" eagerness shown on his face because he didn't get very important jobs.

"I would like you to carry this deck brush around with you. Do not let it touch the ground," Holy Roman Empire ordered.

"Umm….okay," the General took the brush, confused as to how this was important, but did it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**So as my friend (Prussia, Akai, whatever you want to call her) pointed out, it wouldn't really make sense for HRE to fight a battle in France, but get off his ship in Italy. And Chibitalia technically should be here. Just go with it.**

He got off the ship on a clear, sunny day. It was the kind of day that makes you want to lay down and daydream. But Holy Roman Empire couldn't do that, he was stressed about the battle. The ship docked in Italy in a busy port. Fisherman talked to whalers and wealthy boat owners watched their workers carry boxes onto their cargo ships. They passed through the bustling market the get supplies. As his cooks got food and his other men bought gifts for their family, Holy Roman Empire ordered General Desman to carry his deck brush around with him as he watched the people. Little girls pulled on their mothers' skirts, begging for the pastries from the bakery. Little boys chased each other in a game of tag. Running and laughing, they dodged each other and occasionally got a shout from the merchant when they knocked something over. Old ladies gossiped and teen age girls chattered in Italian.

Holy Roman Empire marveled at this wondrous sight. This was so much more carefree than his life. He smiled as he saw a little girl run to try and keep up with her brothers.

He gathered his army and they kept going. The one odd sight was an Italian merchant selling tomatoes.

"Hey! Would you like a tomato?" He asked cheerfully.

After refusing several times, the Italian still didn't stop asking. He poked and prodded Holy Roman Empire until he got extremely annoying.

"OKAY!!! I'LL TAKE THE STUPID TOMATO!" Holy Roman Empire shouted, "JUST GO AWAY!!"

"Okay then, enjoy your tomato!" the man said, still cheerful.

"Strange, annoying person," Holy Roman Empire grumbled. But he kept marching on to France.


	3. Chapter 3

After two weeks of walking, Holy Roman Empire and his army finally made it to the borders of France. Their supplies were running low, and the army was exhausted. There were dark circles under Holy Roman Empire's eyes. His once certain, determined gait was replaced by one that was weary and fatigued. He was so sure of himself before, why not now? Shadows of down crept into the crevices of his mind, overshadowing the valiant confidence he had. They filled his mind slowly but steadily, gradually taking over his thoughts over the two weeks.

He thought of giving up, but that night, he had another dream.

_"Holy Roman Empire, you can't give up now," Chibitalia told him._

_ "But I don't see how I can win this war," Holy Roman Empire replied._

_ "B-But you told me you could before," Chibitalia sobbed, "You said that you would come see me as soon as the war was over."_

_She was right. He had promised her that. He couldn't go back on his word, he had to find a way to win._

_ "Okay," Holy Roman Empire finally said, "I won't give up."_

_ "That's good. I'll be here waiting for you!" Chibitalia said, the optimism back in her eyes._

Holy Roman Empire woke up the next morning still in his tent. His spirit increased with the knowledge that someone was waiting for him.

France stared at Holy Roman Empire with a smug grin on his face. It wouldn't be hard to fight this midget. He only came up to about his waist. However, the little boy's stride was determined and strong.

"Ha! You're just a little boy. I almost feel bad fighting against you!" France taunted.

"Laugh all you want, France. I'm not just fighting for me. I have people waiting for me at home," Holy Roman Empire spat back. With those words, the war started.

The two armies charged at each other. The metal of swords and shields clashed and the twang of the arrows sounded. Shouts and screams could be heard from great distances. The wounded were brought back to camp to heal. Both the armies decreased immensely. Holy Roman Empire knew that the war was ending when carcasses were littered on the ground. The dirt, once brown, was now red with blood. He had grown indifferent to the screaming people and the staccatos of swords and arrows. Holy Roman Empire knew he now had to face France.


End file.
